Sold to the Highest Bidder
by foxyfeline
Summary: The team tries to infiltrate a mutant auction ring but Brennan and Shalimar get caught and are sold to the highest bidder R&R *COMPLETE*
1. Default Chapter

This is another challenge response fic from Donna Lynn's website. Hope you all like it  
  
~~~  
  
"Christina you sure your information is correct?" Adam asked the distorted image on the computer screen  
  
"As far as I know this ring has been kidnapping and selling mutants for over two years now"  
  
"How come no one caught on?"  
  
"Every time our people got close they moved their operation consequently without a trace"  
  
"So now they are here?" Adam asked knowing exactly where she was going with this information "And let me guess you want Mutant X to infiltrate and stop this ring?"  
  
"Yes I am sending you all information we have on this ring and who we think is the head of it. Reports show they don't stay in one place for very long so you only have small window of opportunity to get this done before they disappear again"  
  
"I have to tell you I am a little apprehensive about sending my people in"  
  
"All we are asking of you Adam is to get us the information we need to shut them down, we will handle the rest"  
  
Looking over the information she had sent to him "well by the looks of these reports you are asking for a lot"  
  
"I wouldn't be asking this of you or your team if I knew of another way to stop them"  
  
Running a hand through his hair Adam finally relented "Alright let me talk to my team" he said cutting the link  
  
~~~  
  
Adam gathered the team and explained the situation to them. "I am a little apprehensive about taking this assignment because the information I have been given is vague and we know almost nothing these people"  
  
"Adam these people are selling mutants to the highest bidder it is worse than what Eckhardt was doing" said repulsed Emma  
  
"Emma is right we are here to help mutants we can't just turn our backs on the one's who are being sold as objects" added Jesse  
  
"As long as we are all in agreement" replied Adam. They all nodded and he continued "we don't know much about these people but what we do is they seem to have a vested interest in elementals and ferals"  
  
"Why?" asked Brennan  
  
"I don't know but I checked missing person's reports and six mutants have already disappeared in the last 24 hours"  
  
"They're not wasting anytime are they?" Shalimar asked "So how do we find them?"  
  
"My guess is they will find you" Adam replied looking at Brennan and Shalimar "The plan is for the two of you to get caught so that we can trace you to their location where Christina's people will do the rest"  
  
"You make it sound so simple" replied Brennan  
  
"Hopefully it will be just that" he replied but he had a feeling it wouldn't be  
  
~~~  
  
Brennan and Shalimar went to the same club that the last mutant who disappeared went to. They had been there for most of the night with nothing to show for it except a lot of come on's from the opposite sex. Deciding to call it a night they contacted Adam and told it was a bust and that they were on their way to sanctuary.  
  
"Well that a was a waste" snorted Brennan  
  
"Was it now?" said a voice from behind them  
  
Turning quickly the two mutants came face to face with three burly men and a woman who had hit on Brennan earlier in the night.  
  
"Can we help you?" Shalimar asked the group  
  
"Yes you can come with us quietly or you can come with us with other way, either way you are coming with us" said one of the men  
  
"Really what makes us so special that we get the honor of accompanying you somewhere?" Brennan asked  
  
"Listen freak we know what you are so don't play stupid with us" said another man  
  
Looking over to the young girl that was with them it dawned on Shalimar how they figured out they were mutants. "You're a psionic" she said to the young girl  
  
"Yes I am"  
  
"Why are you helping them? They are selling us like merchandise" Brennan asked agitated that a fellow mutant would betray other mutants to these monsters  
  
The girl was about to answer when the man who called them freaks stepped forward "We don't have time for this he said he wanted them so let's bring them and get out of here before someone sees"  
  
The man who had yet to speak a word stepped forward and aimed a tranquilizer gun at them and fired two darts hitting his desired targets.  
  
Lying on the ground between consciousness and oblivion, Shalimar could make out some of their captor's discussion  
  
"He is strong and fit he will bring a good price to whoever owns him as well as those who bet on him"  
  
"Yes and she is very beautiful as well and no doubt please any man"  
  
The last thing Shalimar felt before losing consciousness was intense fear and shock at what she had just heard.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC...I know I am back to being evil again! But this fic is turning out to be my best yet...at least I think so. Thanks to Quest for the input and help. Don't forget to R&R before you leave. 


	2. chapter 2

Ok so after talking with Quest fro a while I decided to change the fic a little. It isn't going to follow the challenge on Donna Lynn's website exactly to a tee but it will be just as good. I am attempting to challenge myself with this fic so be sire to let me know what you think.  
  
~~~  
  
Adam had begun to panic. It had been six hours since Brennan called in and said that he and Shalimar were returning to sanctuary and in that time they had lost contact with their comms which made tracing them impossible.  
  
"Jesse any luck?" he asked  
  
"No the last signal we got was when they were at the club then 10 minutes later it cuts out"  
  
"Well then they would have had have been taken while at the club or at least outside it" added Emma  
  
"Yeah but they could be anywhere now" replied Jesse  
  
"Maybe some one at the club knows something"  
  
"Alright you and Jesse go to the club and see if you can find any trace of Brennan and Shalimar" Adam said to the two remaining members of Mutant X  
  
~~~  
  
Brennan opened his eyes and felt the familiar sting of a sub dermal governor in his neck. Rolling over onto his back he looked at his surroundings and could only make out the dark outline of the room  
  
"Try not to move too quickly" said a voice from the shadows  
  
Looking over in the direction the voice came from "who is there?" weakly he asked  
  
A young man stepped slowly out of the shadows "Adrian, my name is Adrian"  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"Underground somewhere. I am not really sure where"  
  
Looking around frantically for Shalimar Brennan sat up but was immediately overtaken by a wave of dizziness  
  
"I told you not to move too quickly" Adrian repeated moving to help Brennan  
  
Accepting the young man's help Brennan lay back down "there was someone with me. A woman she has blond hair"  
  
"The women are kept separate" said another voice  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They don't want any of the men taking advantage of them before they can be sold"  
  
"Huh? How long have you guys been here?"  
  
"Two weeks" replied Adrian "They move every few weeks looking for new mutants and new buyers"  
  
"What exactly are we going to be sold as?"  
  
"Fighters and your female friend will be sold for copulation purposes"  
  
Brennan just sat there speechless because of the level of shock he was in. After a moment he finally found his voice "Shalimar" he whispered  
  
~~~  
  
Shalimar woke up with a splitting headache. Once she felt the back of her neck she knew exactly why too. A sub dermal governor was firmly attached to her to neck and to top it off she was nauseous from the sedative. Hearing movement behind her she rolled over "who's there?" "Relax I am not going to hurt you" said a female voice  
  
"Actually I was more afraid of me hurting you"  
  
"Feisty you'll sell well"  
  
Shalimar was about to rebut but she remembered what the men had said when they thought she was unconscious "who are you?"  
  
"My name is Melissa and you are?"  
  
"Shalimar, where are we?"  
  
"Don't know when they move locations we are drugged and blindfolded" Melissa replied  
  
"How long have you been here?"  
  
"A week, they keep us well fed and healthy plus the men are separate because they don't want any of us damaged before we are sold"  
  
"This is sick we need to get out of here"  
  
"The only time we get out is when they take us to auction. If we aren't sold within 3 weeks of being taken we are killed"  
  
"And Adam said this would be simple" she whispered to herself. "When do we go to auction?"  
  
"Tomorrow"  
  
"Great can't wait" sarcastically we replied  
  
~~~  
  
"Christina they have disappeared without a trace" Angrily said Adam to the computer "Somehow they are blocking our tracking signal so we don't know their location"  
  
"Adam I am sorry we had no idea they had this level of technology"  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"I will keep this investigation up on my end and should we find anything I will relay it to you immediately"  
  
"I'm sure you will" he spat before cutting the link "Adam" called Jesse from the hall  
  
"Jesse, Emma in the lab" he called to them hoping they found something "did you find anything?"  
  
"No, people remember seeing them earlier in the night but after that nothing" replied Emma  
  
"Any luck getting a telepathic hit off them?"  
  
"No again" she replied  
  
"Well there was this waitress who said she saw this girl hitting on Brennan"  
  
"That is nothing new"  
  
"No except she said the girl left the club and came back with three men pointed Brennan out and then left again" finished Jesse  
  
"You think this girl is helping these men?" Adam asked intrigued  
  
"Even if she is how would she know Brennan and Shalimar were new mutants?" asked Emma  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if she was a new mutant herself. I mean after all they have the technology to block our comms so...." He trailed off  
  
"So our next step is to find this girl" Emma stated  
  
Adam and Jesse nodded  
  
~~~  
  
TBC...well let me know what you think so far. 


	3. chapter 3

~~~  
  
Brennan woke the next morning to water being splashed on his face. "Get up freak time for auction"  
  
Brennan merely looked at him with contempt as he rose from the floor. He was going to say something when three other men came in grabbed him and dragged him out of his cell.  
  
He was pushed down a small hallway until he entered a large room that contained a man made stage with men armed to the teeth stationed everywhere he looked. Looking over to his right he could see a woman being ushered in into the room. Relief rushed over him when he realized it was Shalimar and she was ok. He was going to yell to her when a man stepped up to a microphone on the stage.  
  
"Gentlemen let the auction begin" The man said and the crowd went wild "First up" he said motioning to the man holding Brennan to move him to the stage "is this man, an electrical elemental"  
  
The crowd went wild as Brennan was moved from side of the stage to the other. When he got to the side of the stage where Shalimar was waiting he made eye contact sending her a message to be strong. She softly nodded that she understood.  
  
"We'll start the bidding at $ 500"  
  
"$500" said burly man in the back  
  
"I have $500, do I hear $600?"  
  
"$600" said an elderly man in the front  
  
"I have $600, do I hear $ 700?"  
  
"$900" said a middle aged man with a pony tail who reminded Brennan of a man from a bad drug movie  
  
"$900, do I hear a $1000?"  
  
"A $1000" said the burly man who was obviously very upset the man with the pony tail had joined the bidding  
  
Before the auctioneer could even ask for a higher bid the man with the pony tail shouted "$ 2000"  
  
"Ah $ 2000 do I hear $3000?"  
  
"$3000" yelled the burly man  
  
"$ 5000" said the man with the pony tail. The room got slightly quiet when they heard the man's bid.  
  
Shalimar looked the man with the pony tail over as he bid $ 5000 on Brennan. There was something about him that made her stomach lurch but she must have been starring too long because he looked over at her making sure to lower his sunglasses to get a better look at her. Shalimar merely turned her head away in disgust. The man smiled "Well $5000 do I hear $6000?" said the auctioneer looking directly at the burly man who was contemplating his next bid "$5000 going once, $5000 going twice," stomping his foot on the stage "sold to Mr. Ortega for $5000"  
  
The man, now identified as Mr. Ortega merely nodded to the auctioneer and then to the burly man before turning his attention back to Shalimar.  
  
Brennan was being ushered off the stage when he caught sight the man who had just 'purchased' him looking Shalimar up and down as she was shoved on stage. His heart broke as he watched her being shown off like a piece meat as the men in the audience whistled and cooed at her.  
  
"Now Gentlemen a fine prize" the auctioneer said motioning to Shalimar "I think this specimen speaks for itself. Shall we begin the bidding at...."  
  
"$ 4000" Yelled Ortega cutting off the auctioneer  
  
"$ 4000, I have $4000 do I hear $5000?"  
  
"$5000" said a man front the middle of the room  
  
Shalimar wanted to lunge at each man that bid on her and break their necks but she was held firmly in place by the two men who had escorted her in  
  
"I have $5000 do I hear..." the auctioneer was cut off again by Ortega  
  
"$10,000" said Ortega without even adjusting in his seat.  
  
Everyone was shocked and it was obvious that this man would go to any price to get Shalimar and by betting $10,000 he was sending a message for everyone to back off.  
  
"$10,000 going once, $10,000 going twice" stomping his foot on the stage again "sold once again to Mr. Ortega"  
  
Ortega kept constant eye contact with Shalimar as she was ushered off stage where she would be placed in a private cell until the auction was over  
  
~~~  
  
Brennan was relieved when he realized that he and Shalimar were purchased by the same man. But at the same time he was nervous not only at the length he went to get her but also at how he leered at her when she was ushered off stage. He was broken from his thoughts when he saw her being thrown into a cell adjacent to his own.  
  
After he was sure the men had left them alone he called out to her "are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah if you can call being sold like a piece of meat ok" she spat  
  
"At least we will be together"  
  
She smiled at him "yeah which will make it easier for Adam and the others to find us"  
  
"That's the Shalimar Fox I know" he replied smiling  
  
She was about to say something when the men who put them in their cells along with Ortega arrived. "Prepare them for transport" he said before leaving them  
  
Brennan and Shalimar merely looked at one another as he left the room and they were once again drugged before being carried out of their cells to an awaiting van.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC..let me know if you like it or hate it but please Review it 


	4. chapter 4

Thanks for all the reviews. I am glad you guys are enjoying the fic, I am really trying to challenge myself with this one.  
  
~~~  
  
Jesse and Emma had returned to the club unaware of what their friends and teammates were going through. They managed to find the girl that one of the waitresses had pointed as being the young woman who left and returned to the club right before Shalimar and Brennan disappeared.  
  
"There she is" said Jesse  
  
Emma looked over toward where he was staring and immediately got a hit off her "Adam was right she is a new mutant. Psionic to be exact"  
  
"That is probably how she knew Brennan and Shalimar were new mutants also" he replied  
  
"Shall we introduce ourselves?"  
  
"Lets"  
  
She immediately sensed the presence of another psionic and quickly realized that she and another man were approaching her. Playing it cool she smiled and greeted them "hello"  
  
"Hello" said Emma "lets go somewhere and talk" she said lightly grabbing the girl's arm and leading out the back of the club  
  
Once out back the two members of Mutant X cornered the young girl and began asking her questions.  
  
"We know you were involved in the disappearance of two new mutants so quit playing with us and tell us what you know" said Jesse  
  
"I have no idea what you are talking about" she replied  
  
"You should know you can't lie to me" replied Emma "So talk"  
  
"If they see me talking to you we are all dead" she replied trying to move away but Emma stopped her with a mental blast. Jesse managed to catch her before hit the ground  
  
Jesse merely looked up at Emma "she wasn't going to talk to us here anyway"  
  
"You could've warned me"  
  
"You caught her didn't you?" she said before leading him to the car  
  
"Adam we have the girl we are coming back to sanctuary" Jesse said into his comm. after placing the girl in the car  
  
"Ok I will be waiting" Adam replied over the comm.  
  
~~~  
  
Shalimar awoke on a large bed in an even larger room. Rising slowly from the bed she took in the room and quickly moved to the door. Trying to opening it she wasn't surprised to find it locked. Moving back over to the bed she heard the familiar sound of the door unlocking and watched as the man from the auction walked into the room  
  
"Hello" he said closing the door. Shalimar remained silent as he she watched him move into the room. "I am not going to hurt you"  
  
"Don't worry you can't"  
  
"Why do all feral mutants think they are superior?"  
  
"Maybe because we are" she smirked  
  
"Maybe but not with the governor in, Ms. Fox" he replied sitting down next to her "You are very beautiful you know that?" She remained silent "Your friend that I purchased has been asking about you"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"He is here and not to worry I will not harm him if you agree to my terms"  
  
Feeling her stomach lurch Shalimar asked "which are?" "You be with me whenever I want and he is kept alive. God only knows I could force you but this is so much more enjoyable. You fight me and he gets beaten, you refuse and he dies"  
  
Closing her eyes Shalimar began to think about her life before mutant x and things she did to survive on the streets. These were the things that Adam didn't even know about her and the things she fought hard to keep from Emma and the others. "Fine as long as he is not hurt and I can see him"  
  
"You can see him any time you like both of you will be workers here and he will fight when I want him to. You keep him in line and we won't have a problem. You tell him about our deal and I will kill him while you watch"  
  
Shalimar remained silent while he left the room. When she heard the door click shut she began to sob as she thought about what she had just agreed to. //I'm sorry Brennan// she thought to herself as she sobbed. She knew that if Brennan ever found out about their deal he would blame himself and probably get himself killed. She cared about him too much to let him die especially if she could prevent it.  
  
~~~  
  
After arriving at sanctuary Adam, Jesse and Emma were able to convince the young girl to tell them all she knew about the auction ring. She confessed to them that their friends had already been sold but she didn't know to whom. However, she told them that there would be several fights before the next auction and they might be able to get a glimpse of the men who purchased their friends.  
  
Through Emma's powers they were able to convince the girl to get Adam and herself on the guest list for one of the upcoming fights. She told them she would talk to the men who paid her to find mutants for them and she would contact them with the information and location for the upcoming fight. After they were finished Emma erased the girl's memory of them and her time at sanctuary leaving only the knowledge that she was to get them on the guest list and contact Jesse at the club with the information they needed to attend.  
  
After dropping the girl back at the club and arriving back at sanctuary Jesse let his dislike of this plan known, "Adam she told me we would have to wait two days before for the first fight"  
  
"Jesse this is the best way of finding them, you just have to be patient" Adam replied  
  
"Brennan and Shalimar could be going through god knows what and you want me to be patient?"  
  
Adam was about to answer when Emma jumped in "Jesse we don't know where they are and they can take care of themselves. Adam is right this is best course of action right now"  
  
"Sorry I just hate being useless" he replied  
  
"I know you do but right now this is all we can do"  
  
"What about Christina?" Emma asked  
  
"For now we handle this by ourselves. When we get Brennan and Shalimar out then we contact Christina give her the information we have and let her and her people handle the rest" he said before leaving the two alone  
  
"What else did she tell you?" Emma asked. Jesse just looked at her "there obviously was something else she told you or you wouldn't have stormed in here the way you did"  
  
"She told me that the men are sold as fighters and the women are sold as slaves as well as fighting. That's why they want ferals and elementals they make the fights interesting and the ferals are able to heal faster than most mutants"  
  
Placing a hand on his shoulder for comfort "we are going to find them Jesse" He merely looked at her and walked away. Emma understood how much Jesse cared for Shalimar, she was like the sister he never had and he hated not being able to help her. She decided to go the meditation pond and try to get hit off their missing friends.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC...let me know what you think. And thanks again to Quest for all the help with this fic. I am officially dedicating it to her. R&R 


	5. chapter 5

Thanks for all the reviews they are definitely keeping me going!! Enjoy

~~~

Brennan was roaming the grounds when he spotted Shalimar in the garden. Moving over to her he felt weird being able to sneak up on her since she always knew when he was either watching or following her. Noticing she was deep in thought he merely sat down on the bench next to her and waited for her to speak first.

"This place is locked up tighter than a prison" she said quietly

"I've seen prisons that don't have this much security"

"No doubt he wants to protect his investments"

"I've only seen two other mutants here and they weren't very forthcoming with information on our host"

"They're probably scared. Not only does he control our governor's but he has guards everywhere" she replied motioning the men on the roof tops who were armed to the teeth with weapons.

"Did he read you the 'rules' of this place?"

Looking down at her hands and remembering her conversation with Ortega she quietly replied "yeah"

"It looks like we are on our own since they took our rings"

"No doubt Adam is flipping out" she smirked

"Knowing Adam he already knows more than we do about what is going on"

*Later in the Evening*

Shalimar was sitting on her bed when there was a knock at her door. Feeling the knot in her stomach tighten she watched as Ortega opened the door, close it behind him and move into the room. She knew immediately why he was there. // he doesn't waste any time// she thought herself as he sat down next to her placing a small bag between them.

"A man will escort to my room in an hour, I expect you to be wearing the contents of this bag at that time" he whispered before leaving her alone again

Pulling out the black negligee she wanted to throw up at the thought of herself in it and him touching her all over. She almost threw it out but then she remembered what he would do to Brennan if she refused. 

*An hour later*

Exactly an hour later there was a knock at her door. Finishing getting dressed she decided she was never going to wear a negligee ever again, especially one that barely covered her the way this one did. Opening the door she left the room and followed the man throw the house to Ortega's room. The man knocked once and then opened the door showed her in and then left.

Ortega emerged from the bathroom wearing the suit he had on earlier "come in sit down"

Doing as she was told Shalimar rigidly sat down on the couch and tried hard to control her breathing as images from her past began to slowly assault her.

_*Flashback*_

_She cringed as he touched her. The smell of his cologne filled her nostrils and made her want to puke but she didn't stop him. She memorized every spot he touched her making a mental note to scrub those areas extra thoroughly but still she did not stop him._

_*End Flashback*_

Shalimar snapped out of her flashback when she felt the couch dip and felt the heat of Ortega's body next to hers. 

"You must relax it will make this easier" he said before kissing her passionately on the lips and pushing down on the couch.

Feeling him begin to unbutton her blouse Shalimar was immediately thrown into another memory

_*Flashback*_

_He was poised above her, holding her down with his body weight. She wanted to scream but she knew no one would hear or care. Feeling his hands under her shirt she began to panic and try to get away. This seem to make him mad_

_"Stay still bitch" he drawled before hitting her and pushing her down and holding her there while he continued his ministrations. She began to claw at him and push him away but he struck her several times eventually splitting her lip. However, he didn't stop beating her when she stopped fighting he continued to beat her while he had his way with her_

_*End Flashback*_

Shalimar jolted out of her flashback and began fighting with Ortega. She kneed him in the groin and head butted him before she realized it was him and not the man in her flashback. Breathing heavily she immediately recognized her mistake but before she could do or say anything his guards rushed into the room and dragged her away.

As the men dragged her away she could heat Ortega yelling in Spanish to his men and in all the words she didn't understand she found one she did "Mulwray." She wanted to scream but knew it would do nothing. When they reached her room the men threw her on the bed and injected a sedative into her causing her to lose consciousness quickly. Her last thoughts were of Brennan. //I am so sorry// she thought before knowing nothing more.

~~~

Brennan was sitting in his room meditating when he heard a commotion outside his room. He rose to go and see but before he could reach the door two men busted and held him down while a third punched him several times in the face until he hit the ground. Then he kicked him once for good measure before leaving with his two friends and locking the door behind them.

//For once I was abiding by the rules// he thought as he lay there trying to catch his breathe.

~~~

**TBC…….** I know I know I am being evil again. I hope you guys are enjoying the fic. R&R please.


	6. chapter 6

~~~  
  
Shalimar awoke from her drug induced sleep to the sun shining on her face and wicked bad headache in her head As soon as he shook off the last effects of the drugs she shot up in bed and remembered the events from the previous night. "Brennan" she said out loud before bolting off her bed, out of her room and down the hall to Brennan's room  
  
Bursting through his door she found him lying on his bed with an ice pack over a black eye on of the men had inflicted on him  
  
"Are you alright?" she asked slowly approaching his bed  
  
"Yeah they just busted in here without saying a word, beat the crap out of me and then left" he paused removing the ice pack from his eye. "They didn't hurt you did they?" he asked concerned  
  
"No" she lied "I heard them last night but they drugged me to keep me out of the way" Part of her explanation was true just not the part about her not being hurt  
  
"Good" he mumbled before lying back down  
  
She was about to say something when one of the men that beat him up the night before entered the room "Mr. Ortega has work he wants the both of you to do" he paused looking at his watch "You have 20 minutes before you need to be downstairs" then he left them alone  
  
"Go get changed and I will meet you downstairs" he said as he rose to a sitting position on the bed  
  
"Alright, are you sure you are ok?" she asked feeling guilty that he was in pain because of her. Sighing she rose from the bed and made her way back to her room to change.  
  
Brennan noticed her demeanor and made a mental note to ask her about it later. He had the sinking suspicion that she was lying about what really happened to her last night but he knew from past experience with her not to push her.  
  
After changing out the god awful negligee Shalimar made her way downstairs and was nearly there when she ran into Ortega. Feeling like the air had been sucked out of the room she tried to avoid eye contact as she attempted to walk past him.  
  
She was almost past him when he reached out and grabbed her arm "you will come to my room again tonight and if we have another incident like we did last night your friend will have more to worry about than a black eye" he whispered in her ear before releasing her arm  
  
He released her arm just as Brennan came around the corner but he didn't need to witness the incident to realize something was going on with them. And he didn't like the sly smile Ortega had on his face when he saw him come around the corner.  
  
"The two of you will train to fight in matches that I expect both of you to win because I didn't buy you to lose" he said pulling out the governor controller "and should you try anything" he pressed the button and the two of them fell to the ground in pain. Letting go of the button he watched them relax "now that we have that out of the way take them to the gym" he told one of his men and then walked away.  
  
~~~  
  
After working for several hours in the gym and grabbing lunch Brennan and Shalimar went for a walk around the grounds to get a better look at their host's abode and to see if they could find any clues as to where they were.  
  
Walking the perimeter of the garden Brennan decided to finally ask her about what went on between her and Ortega before he rounded the corner this morning "hey this morning just before I came around the corner what did Ortega say to you?"  
  
Swallowing she replied without missing a beat "nothing"  
  
He stopped walking and placed a hard on her forearm signaling for her to do the same "I saw the sly smile on his face Shal and I don't like the way he looks at you. If he did or said anything I want to know"  
  
"Why so you can get beat up again?" Oops she knew messed up as soon as it came out of her mouth.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing it is just he obviously has it in for you so there is no need to provoke him more. Plus I can take care of myself"  
  
"I know you can I just worry about you that's all"  
  
"I know you do and I am sorry for snapping at you"  
  
Putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into a semi hug he replied "its ok I forgive you" she laughed and smacked him playfully on the arm before continuing through the garden. Looking around he smirked and followed her but he still had an uneasy feeling about their conversation.  
  
Little did they both know that Ortega had been watching them from the balcony of his room. He smirked as he thought about how enjoyable his time with Shalimar was going to be and how much he was going to enjoy watching Brennan squirm knowing he was getting something that the elemental wanted so desperately for himself.  
  
~~~  
  
Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter..I tried not to be so evil but it is just in my nature!!! Please R&R before you leave. 


	7. chapter 7

~~~  
  
At dinner Ortega informed them that Brennan would have his first fight the next evening and he was confined to his room for the evening so he would be well rested. He assured him that if he tried to leave his guard would forcibly make him have a good night's rest.  
  
Dinner was eaten in compatible silence but it was Shalimar and Brennan's first opportunity to see the other four mutants, one female and three males, that Ortega had purchased at the ring's last location.  
  
Shalimar didn't need her feral senses to feel Ortega's eyes constantly watching her throughout dinner. She nervously played her food waiting for him to dismiss them so she could go back to her room and calm herself before he sent for her.  
  
After he finally dismissed them she walked Brennan to his room and told him to get some rest and that she would meet him in the gym in the morning. "Get a good night's rest. I have the feeling you are going to need it"  
  
"Yeah good night" he wanted to say more because it was obvious to him that something was bothering her but he let it go and went to bed.  
  
When Shalimar reached her room Ortega's main bodyguard, identified as Dag, was waiting for her. "You have ten minutes to get ready" he said opening the door for her and closing it behind her after she entered.  
  
Hearing the door click shut Shalimar let out a huge breathe she didn't even know she had been holding. Changing into the black negligee he gave her and covering it with the clothes she wore that day she opened the door and followed Dag to Ortega's room.  
  
~~~  
  
Unlike the night before Shalimar was taken directly to Ortega's room and not his office suite which was directly connected to his bedroom. "He will be along in a moment, make yourself comfortable" Dag said as he left her alone in the room  
  
Shalimar tried hard not to hyperventilate as thought about what she was about to do. Sitting down on the edge of the large bed she waited for Ortega to come in so they could get this over with and she could return to her room and shower. Hearing the door open she turned to see Ortega enter the room  
  
"I trust you are wearing the present I gave you?" he asked as he removed his suit jacket. Shalimar merely nodded "good"  
  
Swallowing and drawing on the memories of her life before Mutant X she began to sensually walk to Ortega and tried hard not vomit on him when she began unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"Wait" he said stopping her hands. Moving to the bed he lay back against the large headboard "I want you to slowly undress for me"  
  
Looking him in the eyes Shalimar felt calm and relaxed as she did what he told her, which amazed her considering she felt sick to her stomach a moment ago. Ortega smiled as he watched her slowly undress exposing the black negligee he gave her  
  
When she had removed all her clothes and was clad only in the black negligee he moved to her and ran his hands over her shoulders and slowly removed the shoulder straps to the negligee. Still in her daze Shalimar finished unbuttoning his shirt and removed it.  
  
"You are very beautiful" he said quietly as he kissed her neck line  
  
The sound of his voice snapped her out of her daze and she tried hard not to push him away like the night before but an image of Brennan popped into her mind and she followed his lead as he laid her on the bed. She watched him move above her, as he reached into his nightstand //at least he is going to use a condom// she thought to herself as he finished undressing  
  
When he was ready he moved in to kiss her on the lips but she turned her head away. He grabbed her face and gave her a look that told her not to stop his advances. She relented and let him kiss her. He entered her slowly and then picked up the pace as his hands roamed all over her body.  
  
Shalimar closed her eyes and tried to imagine that it was another man touching and kissing her, one who she knew would be gentle and soft. Suddenly he rolled them over so she was top but Shalimar kept up her mental charade that she was having sex with someone else which allowed her, to some degree, make him think she was enjoying herself.  
  
When he finished she rolled away from him, rose from the bed and quickly got dressed. If her past life had taught her anything it was to leave when it was done. She rose to leave but he grabbed her arm "tomorrow night" was all he said before she got up and left the room.  
  
The walk back to her room seemed to last forever but once inside she went straight to the bathroom and took one of the longest showers she had ever taken; then she cried herself to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC...I know this chapter was a little short and I promise the next will be longer. R&R before leave!! 


	8. chapter 8

~~~  
  
Part 8  
  
[Sanctuary]  
  
"Adam the girl contacted me and told me that you and Emma are on the guest list for the fight tonight" Jesse said as entered the lab  
  
"Good" was all he said  
  
"It gets better she managed to get the name of the guy who purchased them"  
  
"The same guy purchased both Brennan and Shalimar?" Emma asked  
  
"Yeah and apparently he paid a very high price for Shalimar" Jesse replied letting his disgust of the situation come out in his voice "the guy's name is Carlos Ortega"  
  
"Well now we have a name all we need is a face to go with it" said Adam as he began running a background check on the man who had purchased their friends. "Ok Jesse I want you to enhance the power output of mine and Emma's comms. I want us to be in contact at all times"  
  
"You got it" Jesse said before leaving the room  
  
"What do you want me to do?"  
  
"I want you to run Ortega's name through the database, see if he has had any involvement with Genomex or its subsidiaries"  
  
"Ok" Emma replied and left the room  
  
After several hours of searching Adam discovered that Ortega was a well known gun runner from South America. He frequently sold his guns to both sides of an argument because to him it was money. He also moved a lot. He tended never to stay in one place for more than a few months and every time the authorities got close to him he would either disappear or bribe someone to let him go. His frustration had begun to get the better of him when Emma burst into the lab.  
  
"Adam you will never guess what I found" she said handing him a print out she had made  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"This would explain some things, like he manages to stay one step ahead of the authorities and he remains secluded"  
  
"It also explains how he knows so much about new mutants" she added  
  
"Yes it does and it could also mean that Brennan and Shalimar are in great danger"  
  
"Maybe you should contact Christina"  
  
"I was thinking that myself but first I want to attend this fight and see what information we get and if we can't get them back on our own then I'll call her"  
  
Emma nodded  
  
~~~  
  
[Ortega's Compound]  
  
Shalimar seemed to workout extra hard that morning and Brennan took immediate notice. If he didn't have a fight that night he may have let her beat him harder than she already was.  
  
"You ok? You seem mad about something he didn't do anything to you did he?"  
  
She stopped mid kick breathing hard she replied "no... I..I am just frustrated. I hate feeling trapped and being here I feel that way" she hoped he bought it but the look in his eye told her he didn't  
  
"What is it with you? I mean you have been quiet and short tempered for the last two days" he yelled the situation finally getting to him.  
  
"I'm sorry that I haven't been miss cheerful but between you, this place and Ortega I have had it up to here" she yelled throwing her hands up  
  
"He did something to you didn't he? Shal tell me please"  
  
She was about to tell him everything when Dag showed up "Training is over. Shower and grab something to eat you leave for the arena in two hours"  
  
Brennan turned back to Shalimar and waited for her to finished what she was about to start but instead she looked at Dag and then to him "you better do as he says" before walking away leaving a speechless, angered and very confused Brennan behind.  
  
~~~  
  
[The Arena]  
  
Adam and Emma entered the pits and immediately began looking for any sign of Brennan and Shalimar. They didn't see them but they did see the young psionic who got them the invitation.  
  
"Cally how are you?" Emma introduced herself to the girl  
  
"I am fine I am glad that your associate was able to get you the information in time"  
  
"Yes everything is fine" Adam replied looking around in amazement  
  
"Seeing as this is your first time here I would be more than happy to show you around and introduce you to some of the other buyers"  
  
"Yes that would be perfect" Adam replied as he and Emma followed the young woman  
  
~~~  
  
Throughout the entire trip to the pits Brennan couldn't stop thinking about Shalimar. He knew she wanted to tell him what was bothering her and she probably would have if Dag hadn't showed up. //Speak of the devil// he thought to himself  
  
"The rules are simple; you can use your powers but be warned Mr. Ortega has the controller, the fight isn't to the death and lastly if I were you I would win because whatever bruises you get in the ring will be nothing compared to what you will get if you lose"  
  
"Wow thanks for the pep talk" sarcastically he replied  
  
"Follow me" Dag spat. Brennan followed him down the dark and winding corridor to the arena  
  
~~~  
  
After Cally showed them around they took their seats and waited for the show to begin. They didn't have to wait long because the mc came on soon after they sat down.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the arena" the crowd went wild "Tonight we welcome you to what looks like will be a spectacular match between Mr. Adesso's lion feral" he said pointing to the feral on his left and the crowd cheered "and Mr. Ortega's electrical elemental"  
  
At the sound of his name Adam began scanning the crowd for Ortega and when he didn't see him he asked Cally to point him out. "He is the man in the corner off to the left" she said nodding in that direction.  
  
Adam was about to ask another question when Emma interrupted "Adam it is Brennan in the ring" she whispered to him  
  
Quickly looking to the ring Adam noted the black eye and the sub dermal governor. "Well he seems fine"  
  
"Are you interested in purchasing him?" Cally asked  
  
"Yes actually I am do you think he would be willing to sell him to me?"  
  
"I don't really know you would have to discuss it with his middle man, Dag. I can talk to him if you like. Most people here use middle men"  
  
"That would be great. Tell him we are willing to match the price he originally paid and more if necessary"  
  
"Ok enjoy the fight I will be right back" she said before leaving them to talk to Dag  
  
"Does she suspect anything?" Adam asked Emma  
  
"No she is interested in the middle man fee though" she replied with a smirk "I don't see Shalimar anywhere but the governor's would explain why I couldn't get a hit off them"  
  
"No doubt Shalimar is where ever Mr. Ortega is living at the moment"  
  
"Looks like Brennan's fight is about to begin" she said turning her attention back to the ring  
  
"Alright I don't want him to see us knowing Ortega he will find out we know him"  
  
"Ok"  
  
~~~  
  
TBC....HAHA another cliffhanger. This time it just happened I didn't even realized I did it. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it, please R&R before you leave. 


	9. chapter 9

Ok here is another chapter.....Enjoy  
  
~~~  
  
Brennan's fight didn't last very long. He easily beat the feral noting his skill level was no where near that of Shalimar's or even most new mutants he faced off against. He was however thankful the fights weren't to the death, the last thing he wanted to do was kill an innocent person especially one with little to no fighting skills.  
  
He could tell Ortega was happy with his performance in the arena because he was allowed to roam the grounds that night. He found it odd though that Ortega left right after his fight was over and he was kept at the arena for another hour before Dag and his men brought him back to the compound.  
  
In the hour he was made to wait before returning to the compound his conversation with Shalimar from earlier in the day weighed heavily on his mind. Coming to the conclusion that something was definitely going on he felt he needed to get Shalimar out of there as soon as possible so he decided to use his skills as an ex thief to snoop around Ortega's office.  
  
~~~  
  
Shalimar had paced her room desperately wanting to know if Brennan had won his fight and if he was ok. She was so engrossed in her thoughts about him that she didn't even realize how much time had passed until one of Ortega's body guards told her he wanted her in his room in half an hour.  
  
"Did my friend win his fight?" hoarsely she asked  
  
"As far as I know he did" the man replied  
  
"So he is back on the grounds?"  
  
"No Mr. Ortega returned earlier and told me to tell you if you don't comply your friend may not return at all"  
  
"Half an hour you said, right?" quickly she replied not wanting to think about the consequences  
  
"Yes, be ready" the man replied before closing the door to her room  
  
The half hour went by like it was ten minutes as she was escorted to Ortega's room. Entering the room she found Ortega on the balcony sipping champagne obviously happy that Brennan won his match.  
  
"Your friend won me a lot of money tonight" "Good for you" she spat back  
  
"Would you like some champagne?"  
  
"No"  
  
"You don't like me very much do you?"  
  
Taken back by his question Shalimar hesitated a second before answering "You buy and sell mutants, you hold me and Brennan hostage force us to fight other mutants and blackmail me with Brennan's life so I will have sex with you. Oh yeah I think you are a great guy"  
  
Smiling he put his glass down "you can't tell me you didn't enjoy our time together last night?"  
  
"Actually it makes me sick to even think about it"  
  
"It is a shame you don't have a say in the matter then isn't it?" he replied running his hands down her arms as he kissed her neckline  
  
~~~  
  
Arriving back at the compound Brennan told Dag he was going for a walk in the garden because he wasn't tired. The bulky man agreed and told him to be in his room by midnight because he was going to check on him.  
  
Moving through the garden Brennan was thankful that Ortega's office and room not only had a balcony but was also ground level which made it easily accessible from the garden. Using his skills as an ex thief he easily entered the office and began rummaging through Ortega's desk looking for the governor controls and any information he could use against him.  
  
He was about to open a desk drawer when he heard the knob to the office turn. Quickly putting back everything in its original place he ducked back out onto the balcony and hid in the shadows. He watched as Dag came into the office place something on his boss's desk and then left the way he came in. Brennan was about to move back into the office when he heard sounds coming from the next set of balcony doors, which happened to be open.  
  
Remaining in the shadows he stealthily moved along the balcony peeking into the open window he could make out two figures having sex on the large bed in the room. He was about to move away when he caught sight of the face of the woman whose back was to him posed above Ortega, who was obviously enjoying himself. His heart fell into his stomach when he realized it was Shalimar with Ortega in his bed. Moving away from the window because he couldn't stand to look anymore he was about to leave when he heard them start a conversation  
  
"Your friend fights very well"  
  
Shalimar remained silent  
  
"Don't worry none of the fights are to the death I know how much he means to you"  
  
"You have no idea" she whispered  
  
"On the contrary, your actions speak volumes" he said running hand along her back "I understand the feral need to protect but our agreement goes way beyond that need" he paused to see her reaction but she remained silent "You continue to meet with me and I guarantee he will remain unharmed"  
  
"Fine" she replied skirting away from his touch  
  
Brennan couldn't believe his ears; Shalimar was having sex with this man to protect him. He was both angry and guilty. Looking back in the room he saw Shalimar gathering her clothes and getting dressed. Deciding he needed to talk to her he quietly moved off the balcony, through the garden back into the house and snuck into her room where he waited for her to return. //Oh Shal how could you do something like that to yourself?// he thought to himself as he waited.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC...How's that? That cliffhanger isn't one where you pull your hair out is it? If it is I am sorry. Hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't too bad for you!! LOL...review it before you leave. 


	10. chapter 10

~~~  
  
Shalimar walked back to her room thinking about what Ortega had said to her about her feelings toward Brennan. She knew she cared about him but since she had started the whole affair with Ortega she found herself thinking about Brennan more and she even imagined it was him she with and not Ortega.  
  
Closing the door behind her she was so engrossed in thought she didn't even see Brennan sitting on her bed.  
  
"Have fun?" he said  
  
Placing her hand over her heart to indicate her fear she acted like nothing bothered her "hey you scared me. What are you doing here?" she asked  
  
"I was walking sneaking around Ortega's office when Dag came in and I had to hide on the balcony"  
  
She stood stock still the expression of shock written clearly on her face "really?" "Yeah and imagine my surprise when I looked in Ortega's bedroom window and saw you in his bed" he finished letting his anger show  
  
"Brennan let me explain, please" she said sitting on the bed next to him  
  
"You don't need to I heard your conversation with him and I don't know if I am more angry or guilty"  
  
"I can understand anger but why would you feel guilty?"  
  
"I feel guilty because you offered your body to keep me safe and that is the last thing I would ever ask of you or anyone"  
  
"It's not like I haven't done it before" she whispered  
  
"What?"  
  
Looking down at her hands she took a deep breathe and began to tell him about her life before Mutant X "When Adam found me I was holed up in a motel room but what I never told him and what he never knew was how I managed to survive on the streets as long as I did. My parents were ashamed of what I was and it made me feel the same way...I didn't care about myself or my body so.." she paused trying not to cry  
  
"Hey" he started putting a hand over hers "you don't have to tell me"  
  
"Yes I do. I have kept this to myself for so long and you need to understand why I did what I did. I would sell myself to men for money. My first time...the guy wasn't very gentle...and the other night with Ortega I had a flash back and I lashed out at him that is why his men beat you up" she began to cry "he told me if I had sex with him he wouldn't kill you and when I saw how they beat you up I complied with his demands"  
  
"We all have things in our pasts that we keep from the others but why? Why would you do that for me?"  
  
Wiping away the tears she took a deep breathe and looked him straight in the eye "because I love you and if I could stop them from killing you then I will do it"  
  
Pulling her into a hug as she cried he couldn't believe she had just confessed to him that she was in love with him. Sure he was pissed but not with her. Somehow Ortega had used their feelings for each other to manipulate the situation to his advantage and that made him sick to his stomach.  
  
"I love you too" he whispered in her ear  
  
Slowly pulling out of the hug she looked him in the eye and smiled. She leaned in and kissed him on the lips and was thankful that no one interrupted them. The kiss deepened as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her. He tried to speak but she silenced him with a mind blowing kiss signaling to him that she didn't want him to stop.  
  
They slowly undressed each other making sure to burn the other's features and curves into their memory. Brennan made sure be as gentle with her as possible as he slowly entered her. He didn't move at first he just enjoyed the sensation of being joined with the woman he had slowly come to love and respect with all his heart. Staring deep into her eyes he kissed her deeply and began to slowly move within her. The pace soon quickened until both lost all control. Rolling back and forth on the bed to a rhythm all their own they moaned the others name as they reached fulfillment in each others arms.  
  
"Wow" was all she managed as she collapsed on top of him  
  
"Yeah wow" he replied breathing heavily  
  
Breathing heavily Shalimar leaned down and kissed him softly. Pulling back she moved to roll off him but he stopped her "stay I like your weight"  
  
Smiling she lay back down placing her head on his chest. Looking at the clock she note that it was almost midnight and she knew that Dag did room checks at that time "it is almost midnight"  
  
"I know and I don't care" he replied as he played with her hair  
  
Lifting her head off his chest "no Brennan you need to be in your room when Dag checks or...."  
  
He cut her off with a kiss "I know I just don't want to let you go" he said softly after breaking the kiss. Looking her in the eye he knew she was right "alright you win I will go back to my room but first thing tomorrow I am coming back in here"  
  
Smiling she replied "ok now go before he starts room checks" she kissed him one more time before he left the bed to get dressed.  
  
"Look Shal about Ortega I want you to fight him at every turn"  
  
"Brennan no"  
  
"I can stand a little pain but what I can't stand is the thought of him putting his hands all over you. Besides I think I saw Adam and Emma at the fight tonight" he added as he zipped up his pants  
  
"Really, are you sure?"  
  
"I don't know but I think so. Just fight him please, I love you" he pleaded kissing her quickly and ducking out of the room before she had a chance to reply  
  
"Love you too" she said to the empty room  
  
Brennan moved down the hall and into his room. However, he didn't see the figure lurking in the shadows who watched him as he left Shalimar's room and snuck into his "I think we have a problem" Dag whispered into his walkie talkie before leaving the shadows.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC....Yeah I know another cliffhanger....please don't hurt me!! Hope you guys are enjoying the story and yes I promise to write more soon....don't worry. R&R before you leave. 


	11. chapter 11

~~~  
  
[Sanctuary]  
  
Adam had been anxiously awaiting word all morning and part of the afternoon from Cally about their offer to Ortega about Brennan. He was brought out of his thoughts by a Jesse entering the lab  
  
"Adam Cally contacted me and told me that Ortega's man told her that he agreed to the deal to sell Brennan for twice the amount he bought him for"  
  
"Well twice the amount would make Brennan worth $10,000 right?" Adam asked and Jesse nodded in reply "Ok contact Cally and tell them we accept the deal and will have the money tonight"  
  
"Adam, what about Shalimar?"  
  
"Jesse we can't come out and ask him if we can buy a mutant he knows we haven't seen yet. He would be on to us and there is no telling what he will do to Shalimar then. We get Brennan back and see if we can use any of the information he may have gathered"  
  
"Alright" sighed Jesse as he left to contact Cally  
  
~~~  
  
[Compound]  
  
That morning Brennan kept his promise and returned to Shalimar's room. They cuddled and were discussing when they began having feelings for each other when Dag came and told them it was time to go to the gym. They worked out in the gym until they broke for lunch around mid afternoon.  
  
Ortega watched them from his balcony as they sat on the grass in the garden. Dag had informed him that Mulwray left Shalimar's room a little before midnight and he heard Shalimar explain the arrangement she and Ortega had made.  
  
Angered that she would go as far as to tell him about their arrangement Ortega decided to break the ferals spirit and permanently make her his. This is why he had agreed to an offer made on Brennan. //let's see how much fight is in you after you lose the reason you are fighting me// he thought to himself.  
  
"They have agreed to your price and are awaiting pick up instructions" Dag informed his boss as walked out onto the balcony  
  
"Tell them we will make the deal tonight around midnight at the old mill" Dag nodded and began to walk away when Ortega stopped him "Do not let Miss Fox see you leave with him and if he struggles drug him"  
  
"Yes Mr. Ortega"  
  
"You will be mine and only mine my dear" he said as he watched the two new mutants in the garden  
  
~~~  
  
[Sanctuary]  
  
"Cally said we are to meet Ortega's man Dag at midnight at the old mill outside of town. We bring the money and they bring Brennan and the governor controller" Jesse informed Emma and Adam  
  
"Good I want you and Emma to pick up Cally and meet this Dag then bring Cally and Brennan back to sanctuary"  
  
"Why her too?" asked Emma  
  
"She obviously knows more than she is letting on and now that we know who owns Brennan and Shalimar I want to find out just how much she knows about Mr. Ortega and who hired her to find new mutants"  
  
"Ok" replied Emma as she and Jesse left to go and get ready for the meeting  
  
~~~  
  
Brennan was on his way back to his room after dinner when Dag and his men jumped him and dragged him into his room. "What the hell?" he asked as he struggled against them  
  
"Your girlfriend should've kept her mouth shut" Dag said as he filled a syringe with sedative  
  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
  
"Well for you it means you get a new owner and for her" he said as he injected Brennan with the sedative "well I think you know what it means for her"  
  
"You bastard if he hurts her..." He trailed off as the drugs kicked in causing him to lose consciousness  
  
"Tie him up and keep him here until I return" Dag told his men as he left to go to Shalimar's room. Reaching her room he knocked on the door when she opened it he informed her that Ortega wanted to see her. "He merely wants to talk to you come on"  
  
"Fine" she said as she followed him down the hallway and into Ortega's office  
  
"Ah Shalimar come in" he said motioning for her to sit down "that will be all Dag"  
  
"Yes sir" he replied before returning to Brennan's room where he and his men moved Brennan to a van and left the compound towards the old mill  
  
"Now Shalimar I wish to inform you that another buyer has proposed something I find very interesting. He also owns a female feral and expressed an interest in having her compete in a fight against you"  
  
"And what did you decide?"  
  
"That tomorrow night you will fight in the arena" he said running a hand along her arm "so I thought tonight we might have fun seeing how you will be tired tomorrow night" he finished as he moved behind her  
  
Remembering what it was like with Brennan Shalimar was convinced she couldn't even pretend when she was with Ortega. She was about to tell him to go to hell when she felt a small prick in her arm. She turned to see Ortega injecting her with some sort of sedative and before she could react she hit the floor unconscious.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC...You guys do realize now I am being evil on purpose!!! No truthfully I am sorry for all the cliffhangers but don't they make next chapter all the more sweet? Anyway hope you guys are enjoying the story, cliffhangers and all. R&R before leave please. 


	12. chapter 12

~~~  
  
Slowly opened his eyes Brennan wondered how long he had been unconscious when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Not knowing who it was he quickly grabbed them and was about to hit them when he heard a familiar voice  
  
"Brennan easy it is me, Adam"  
  
Shaking off the fuzziness of the drug he focused his vision and let go when he recognized Adam "I'm sorry. How did I get here?"  
  
"Well I am your new owner"  
  
"So it was you and Emma that I saw at the arena"  
  
"Yeah, I already removed your sub dermal governor"  
  
"Adam, what about Shalimar? We have to get her away from that guy"  
  
"I know but it is a little more complicated than you think"  
  
"How can it possibly be more complicated?"  
  
"Because Ortega is a new mutant, a psionic to be precise"  
  
Hearing Adam tell him that Ortega was psionic it seem to make everything make sense. It explained why he bought both of them and somehow knew how they felt for each other. "If he is a psionic why is he participating in the buying and selling of new mutants?"  
  
"From what we can tell he hates new mutants and he hates being one. In fact we managed to get the girl from the club, Cally, to tell us that he hired her and that he is in fact the head of ring"  
  
"And he's after Shalimar" he muttered under his breathe  
  
"Brennan we are going to get her back"  
  
"I know its just this guy Adam he" he hesitated not sure if he should tell Adam about the deal Shalimar had made to save his life. Looking around to make sure no one else could hear him he continued "he is forcing Shalimar to have sex with him"  
  
"What?" a flabbergasted Adam asked  
  
"He was blackmailing her by telling her he would kill me if she didn't have sex with him. See Adam now that you bought there me is no telling what he will do to her"  
  
"Alright I will have Emma talk to Cally see if she knows anything we can use. In the mean time you are going to continue fighting because right now that is our way to keep an eye on Ortega"  
  
~~~  
  
[Compound]  
  
Bursting into Ortega's Shalimar demanded to know where Brennan was. Ortega merely smirked "your friend is no longer with us"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I thought part of our deal was for you to keep our deal a secret. Dag told me he overheard you telling him and I couldn't have that now could I?"  
  
"Is he dead?" she asked her voice breaking  
  
"He was a good fighter it was a shame I had to let him go"  
  
"You bastard"  
  
"Call me whatever you like but I still own you and you will do as I say and tonight I say you fight in the arena do you understand?" he said grabbing her by her hair  
  
"Yes" she replied letting a tear roll freely down her cheek  
  
"Good" he said before kissing her roughly "now go"  
  
Shalimar got out of the room as fast as she possible could and went to her own room and cried mercilessly as she thought about what Ortega had done to Brennan. "I am so sorry" she said aloud as she sobbed. She continued to cry until she cried herself to sleep.  
  
~~~  
  
[Sanctuary]  
  
"Adam I talked to Cally and had contact some people she knows in the arena and they told her that there is going to be a fight tonight" Emma said entering the lab  
  
"Alright" replied Adam as he went back to work  
  
"That's not all though" started Emma "Cally said this is a special fight" she paused looking from Brennan and then to Adam "apparently it is going to be between two female ferals"  
  
"Shal" Brennan muttered  
  
"More than likely yes" replied Emma "it seems that females rarely fight and to have two ferals fight..."  
  
"It would turn a tidy profit" finished Adam  
  
"That's what Cally said"  
  
"Emma get Cally, the three of us are going to attend this fight"  
  
"Adam I am going with you" yelled Brennan  
  
"Brennan" started Adam  
  
"No Adam there is no telling what he has told her. She probably thinks I am dead and if she thinks that going into the ring there is no telling what she will do"  
  
"Alright you can come with us but do not go after Ortega. Remember he has the controls to her sub dermal governor"  
  
"How are we going to expose him?" Emma asked  
  
"We won't have to I am going to contact Christina and give her the location of the arena. When Shalimar is in the ring I will contact her and her people will do the rest" replied Adam  
  
Brennan snorted and stormed out of the room leaving a confused Emma and a perplexed Adam behind.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC....I know this was a short chapter and I am sorry and yes I can't help but be evil. We are nearing the end of the story though, but no worries I have another fic in the works; so you won't have to go too long without something from me...hopefully. Anyway, R&R before you leave. 


	13. chapter 13

~~~  
  
She was having an amazing dream. She and Brennan were making love in his room in sanctuary as he muttered soothing words of love to her they came together. The dream turned into a nightmare when Brennan suddenly disappeared and she remembered that he was dead and that she was alone.  
  
Waking up from the dream Shalimar was about to go into the bathroom when she heard a knock at the door. Opening the door she came to face with Dag "We leave for the arena in an hour be ready"  
  
"Whatever" she said before slamming the door in his face and moving into her bathroom to splash some water on her face.  
  
After changing clothes she made her way downstairs to the main foyer where Ortega, Dag and three of his men were awaiting her arrival. Seeing the sly smile on his face Shalimar wanted nothing more than to lunge at him but without her powers she wouldn't do much to harm him  
  
"Shall we?" he said holding up a blindfold for her to wear  
  
Without saying a word she allowed Dag to blindfold her and lead her to the awaiting van.  
  
~~~  
  
Adam, Emma, Cally and Brennan made their way through the crowd at the arena lightly scanning the crowd for any sign of Ortega.  
  
"Jesse are you and Christina in position?" Adam said into his ring  
  
"Yes.bu..Adam..the...recep..tion...is ..bad" Jesse replied through the static  
  
"Jesse see if you can fix it and be ready for my signal"  
  
"...ok..." Jesse replied  
  
"Ok lets find some seats and be ready to get Shalimar and get the hell out here when Christina's men come busting in"  
  
Brennan scanned the crowd for any sign of Ortega. He wanted nothing more than to show him how powerful he was without the governor holding him back. Many of the spectators who had seen him fight came up and congratulated Adam on his purchase and even offered to buy him from them, of course Adam declined their offers.  
  
Catching sight of Ortega in the crowd Brennan stood up but Adam grabbed him and pulled him back down "Brennan now is not the time"  
  
Sensing Brennan's hatred for him Ortega sought him out in the crowd and made his way over to him.  
  
"Adam he is coming over" said Emma  
  
"Alright Emma take Cally and go somewhere until he leaves I don't want him sensing the two of you" Emma nodded and grabbed Cally and walked away  
  
"Hello again Brennan" drawled Ortega. He had enjoyed torturing the two mutants when they were at his compound and now he was going to love watching Brennan suffer as Shalimar got beaten by a feral he actually owned. He set up the entire fight knowing full well it would draw Brennan and the rest of Mutant X out. "I don't believe we have met" he said holding out his hand for Adam to take  
  
"Adam and you must be the former owner of this fine mutant"  
  
"Yes, Carlos Ortega but somehow I think you already knew that"  
  
Adam knew exactly what he meant but chose to ignore it "yes Mr. Mulwray was just telling me about you"  
  
"Really" he paused when a man came over and whispered something to him and then left "If you will excuse me the fight is about to begin and trust me it is going to be a good one" he finished looking right at Brennan before he walked away  
  
Seeing him walk away Emma made her way back to the group "Adam he is on to you"  
  
"I know"  
  
"No he knows that you are Adam Kane from Genomex he set this all up to draw you out" Emma finished  
  
"You're sure?" he asked  
  
"Yes he was gloating to himself after he spotted Brennan"  
  
"He also set up this fight with the intention for Shalimar to lose" Cally interjected as she rejoined the group  
  
"How do you know that?" Brennan asked letting his panic come out in his voice  
  
"While you guys talked to Ortega I talked to Dag and convinced him to tell me that Ortega owns the feral Shalimar is going to fight he simply made the owner up and the feral she is going to fight knows it"  
  
Adam was about to speak when the mc's voice echoed over the microphone "ladies and gentlemen we have a special treat tonight. Two female ferals will face off in this very arena so place your bets because here we go"  
  
Seeing Shalimar enter the ring Brennan wanted to shout to her and let her know that he was ok but the crowd was too loud and he doubted she would hear him. "Adam I am gonna move closer" he said before moving off not even waiting for Adam's approval or disapproval  
  
"Emma go with him" he said motioning for her to follow "Jesse can you hear me?"  
  
"Ad.am..you..rec.ept..is ..re.lly..bad"  
  
"Jesse if you can hear any of this have Christina move her people now" Adam waited for a reply but all he got was static  
  
"Do you think he heard you?" Cally asked  
  
"I hope so"  
  
~~~  
  
TBC.....The evilness just doesn't stop!! ::evil laugh:: Hang on though we are almost there..R&R before you depart. 


	14. chapter 14

Ok here is the fight scene everyone has been going crazy for. I hope you guys enjoy it.  
  
~~~  
  
Shalimar entered the ring and as soon as she heard the door slam behind her she felt the governor shut off and her powers come back to her. Too engrossed in her opponent she didn't notice Brennan and Emma making their way through the crowd toward the edge of the ring.  
  
Studying her opponent she waited for her to make the first move and wasn't disappointed when the woman let her eyes go feral before lunging at Shalimar. Anticipating this move Shalimar rolled out of the way and back kicked her opponent knocking her into the fence of the ring.  
  
Growling and letting her eyes go feral Shalimar let all her anger and despair from the last week come to a head as she lashed out punching and kicking her opponent. She had the advantage and was on her way to winning when she felt her governor turn back on and her powers fade.  
  
As soon as the yellow faded to brown in her eyes her opponent smiled as if she knew what was going on and round housed kicked her in the head knocking her to ground. "That's what it feels like when I hit someone, damn" she muttered to herself as picked herself off the floor only to be punched several times in the face and stomach.  
  
"What's the matter sweetie feeling a little weak?" mocked the her opponent  
  
Suddenly Shalimar's governor turned off again. Looking into the crowd at Ortega she knew immediately that he was toying with her the he had been all week. Taking advantage of the powerless governor she back flipped over her opponent and punched her in her side and swept her legs out from under her. "Who's weak now?" she asked letting her eyes glow. As soon as she said it her governor turned back on but this time her powers not only turned off but she felt searing pain flow down her neck and through her spine "Ah" she screamed as she grabbed the back of her neck and fell to the floor in pain. The crowd cheered loving the amount of drama that was taking place in the ring.  
  
Seeing her hit the floor of the ring Brennan nearly lost it as he pushed his way through the crowd. "Shalimar" he screamed grabbing the fence that separated them "you have to get up, Shal she is coming" he yelled to her as he watched the other feral stalk towards Shalimar  
  
Hearing her name Shalimar looked up from her position on the floor and saw someone she thought she would never see again "Brennan" she said aloud looking him in the eye  
  
"Shal you need to get up"  
  
Looking from him to her opponent she felt the pain stop but her powers never returned as the feral picked her up, punched her in the stomach and kicked her into the fence. The onslaught didn't stop there though. Leaning on the fence for support Shalimar tried to block the many punches and kicks from her opponent but to no avail.  
  
Hearing her ribs crack she screamed out in pain "Ahh" she yelled as she grabbed her side. But in doing that she left her head unprotected and the other feral kicked her hard in the temple causing her vision to become blurry. The feral was about to finish her off when about thirty armed men clad in black commando outfits busted in from what seemed like every direction.  
  
Mass chaos seemed to ensue as the armed men made their way through the crowd cornering people off and rounding them up for arrest.  
  
Looking from Shalimar to the crowd Brennan saw Ortega making a break for the exit. The man made eye contact with Brennan and smirked as he pressed the pain button Shalimar's governor causing her writhe in pain. Incensed Brennan turned to Emma "Emma stay with Shal" he said before taking off after Ortega  
  
"Brennan wait" Emma yelled after him but to no avail he just kept going "Adam" she said into her ring "Brennan has gone after Ortega and Shal is hurt in a bad way"  
  
"Ok stay where you are I am on my way. I will send Jesse after Brennan" Adam replied  
  
By now Adam had managed to push her way into the ring and had the injured feral's head in her lap. "Hang on Shal" she told her friend  
  
"Emma it hurts" she whimpered  
  
"I know just hold on" she said as she smoothed her hair from her forehead. Looking down she noticed the feral had lost consciousness from the pain  
  
"Emma" yelled Adam as he entered the ring and kneeled next to them  
  
"She's unconscious"  
  
"Its probably for the best" he said as he assessed the feral's injuries  
  
~~~  
  
Brennan pushed his way past the all the scrambling people towards his goal. He didn't care who got in his way all he wanted to do was get his hands on the man who had caused the woman he loved so much pain and grief.  
  
Moving along the dark corridor he caught sight of Ortega and Dag as they tried to make their escape "Ortega" he yelled  
  
The men stopped and turned to look at him. Smiling Ortega pulled out the governor controller and pressed down on one of the buttons.  
  
Back in the ring Shalimar began to scream in pain as she flopped around on the floor "Adam make the pain stop, please" she yelped between screams  
  
"Brennan, Jesse" Adam said into his ring "you need to get the governor controller away from Ortega, now!"  
  
Hearing Adam's voice over his ring and Shalimar's screams in the background Brennan charged the electricity in his hands "I told you not to hurt her you bastard" he spat before firing bolts at him and Dag  
  
Ducking out of the way Ortega let Dag take the brunt force of Brennan's attack. The man was dead before he hit the floor. Looking down at his dead bodyguard  
  
Ortega began to fear for his life  
  
"What's the matter, scared?" Brennan said as he approached the new mutant recharging the electricity in his hands "good you should be" he finished hitting Ortega with an electrical that killed him instantly.  
  
Jesse rounded the corner to see Brennan electrocuting Ortega. He had never seen his friend like this; Brennan just stood over the obviously dead Ortega continually shooting electricity into his body "Brennan stop" he yelled moving next to him.  
  
Ignoring his friend's pleas Brennan continued to pump electricity into Ortega's lifeless carcass. Jesse noted the pure look of hatred in Brennan's eyes as he ignored him. Deciding he couldn't watch anymore of this he grabbed Brennan's shoulder and punched him, knocking him to the ground "that's enough man"  
  
Quickly getting up he got right up in Jesse's face "You have no idea what he did to Shalimar he deserves to rot in hell" he screamed  
  
"No I don't but I do know that he is dead and Shalimar is hurt now we need to grab the governor controller and get back to the main hall" he yelled back bending down and grabbing the controller from Ortega's limp hand before taking off towards their injured teammate  
  
Brennan merely looked down at Ortega's limp form before following Jesse.  
  
~~~  
  
TBC....We are getting near the end...I know some of you are happy that Ortega finally got his, I am too. I started writing my new fic but you will have to wait until I get back from Vegas to read it. Don't forget to R&R before you leave. 


	15. chapter 15The End

**Part 15**

~~~

Shalimar slowly drifted back to consciousness. She could feel someone else's body lying close to hers. Opening her eyes she spotted a mess of dark hair to her right. Looking around she was relieved to realize that she was home at sanctuary.

Ignoring the large headache she had she tried to sit up but the pain her ribs was more intense than the one in her head so she decided to forgo sitting up and lay back down. However her movements roused Brennan from his slumber

Wiping the sleep from his eyes Brennan placed a hand on her forehead and kissed it lightly "you scared the hell out of me" he said 

Unable to hold back the tears any longer Shalimar broke down "I thought you were dead" she said between sobs "he told me you were dead"

"Shhh its ok" he replied kissing her on the forehead again "you don't have to worry about him anymore"

"Brennan I am so sorry for everything" 

"You don't have to be sorry for anything" he said kissing her on the lips. 

After breaking the kiss Adam came into the lab "Good to see you're feeling better"

"Yeah well except for the pain in my ribs and the killer headache I am perfect" she replied taking Brennan's hand in hers

Adam watched the two interact and knew that something had changed between them in their time away. He was sure it had something to do with Ortega but he didn't want to say anything because Shalimar would probably be embarrassed that Brennan had told him what went on at the compound.

"So Adam what is the verdict?" Brennan asked with regards to Shalimar's condition

"Few days rest and she will be back on her feet good as new" Adam replied

"It feels good just to have my powers back and that thing out of my neck" she replied rubbing the back of her neck

"Did Christina's people get everything they needed?" Brennan asked

"Yes, some of the men they captured are being very forthcoming with any information they have on the ring and the mutants that have been sold" Adam replied

"Good, I hope Ortega rots in a cell" muttered Shalimar. Noticing Adam and Brennan had both decided to find spots on the floor to stare at she got nervous "he didn't get away did he?" Brennan looked from Shalimar to Adam and quickly left the room. "What is going on?"

"Ortega's dead"

"So why did he run out like that?" Adam's silence spelled it out for her. She tried to get up to follow him but Adam stopped her

"Shalimar you need to rest and I think Brennan needs to be alone"

Shalimar reluctantly lay back down and tried to get some rest but it was hard considering the man she loved was going through the emotional ringer for the second in one week.

~~~

After leaving the lab Brennan tried to get some sleep but every time he closed his eyes all he could see were Ortega and Shalimar. He didn't see them together in bed instead he saw Shalimar getting beat while Ortega smiled as he reveled in their suffering. 

Twisting and turning in his bed sweat beads began to form as his dream moved to the corridor where he killed Ortega. Except in his dream he was watching the events unfold and was surprised when Shalimar came and talked to him as he watched himself and Jesse

_"Brennan, how could you kill him in cold blood?" dream Shalimar asked_

_"He was hurting you I……."_

_"You what, thought I would come running into your arms after you electrocuted him to death? Well guess again Brennan" she spat before walking away_

_"Shal wait" he said trying to follow her but he couldn't move_

"Shal" he said aloud like he said in his dream as he struggled under his sheets. Suddenly he felt someone kissing him very passionately. Kissing back he opened his eyes find Shalimar straddled above him. "Shal what……" he tried to ask but she cut him off with another kiss.

Breaking the kiss she looked deep into his eyes "Don't feel guilty for anything" she whispered before kissing him deeply again

He tried to protest her advancements but he was quickly caught up in the throws of passion. They made love several times and each time she soothed him with words of love the way he had done to her their first time together at the compound.

Afterwards he lay next to her, gently stroking her back. He thought about everything that had happened in the last week especially the blood that was now on his hands. Looking down at Shalimar's sleeping form he found it hard to believe she could forgive him so easily for all he had done and put her through.

Kissing the top of her head he pulled her tightly to him before falling into a dreamless sleep.

~~~

[Few hours later]

Propped up on one elbow Shalimar examined every curve and wrinkle of Brennan's face. She had to admit he looked worn and tired even when asleep. This last week had been hard on both of them and she had yet to ask him why he walked out of the lab earlier. That was the reason she had come to his room but when she heard him calling out her name, obviously having a bad dream, she tried to show as best she could that she didn't blame him for anything that happened in the last week.

If she was going to be totally truthful with herself she came to his room to be sure he was really alive and she hadn't dreamt him being with her in the lab. Through all the crap she had been through in her life she had never been as heartbroken as she was when Ortega told her he was dead.

Looking over at the clock she questioned whether she should stay or get back to the lab before Adam realized she was missing and had a coronary. Deciding to at least drop by the lab she quietly got out of the bed, so not to wake him, got dressed and went to the lab.

As she neared the lab she mentally kicked herself when she saw Adam already in there working.  Taking a deep breathe she walked into the lab ready to face the riot act she knew he was going to read her about leaving the lab in her condition; if only he knew what she had done in her condition last night.

"Hey Adam and before you start I know I shouldn't have left the lab but I really needed to see Brennan"

"I figured as much. How is he?"

"He's sleeping" she replied trying to hide her smile

"Good. Why don't you go get some too? You look like you could use it" he replied with a smile of his own

"So you're not mad I left the lab?"

"Of course I am mad but I also understand why you did it. Now go get some sleep before I change my mind" 

He didn't need to tell her twice she was practically out the door by the time he finished his sentence.

~~~

Extending his hand he was surprised to find the other side of the bed empty. Sitting up he looked around his small room for any evidence that she might still be there. Feeling the sting of disappointment begin to rise in his gut he lay back down in his bed tightly closing his eyes.

After laying there for a moment he heard the knob on his door begin to turn and the door creak open. Turning his head towards the door he was pleasantly surprised when Shalimar entered

"Hey I didn't wake you did I?' she asked closing the door behind her

Smiling and patting the bed beside him "no but I was a little disappointed when I woke up and you were gone"

"Sorry about that I wanted to go see Adam before he freaked that I wasn't in the lab when got there this morning" she replied climbing into the bed next to him "and you looked so cute sleeping I didn't have the heart to wake you" she said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips

"For a second there I though maybe you hated me or blamed me" he confessed as he laid back down

"Hey I thought I told you that I didn't blame you"

"I know you did but when you weren't here I thought maybe you were mad"

"Well I am not mad and I don't hate you. In fact it is very much the opposite" she replied smiling. Noticing he wasn't fully reassured her smile faded "what's wrong?"

"It was me, I killed him" he muttered 

"I had a feeling, especially when you bolted from the lab yesterday"

"I just kept shocking him even after I knew he was dead. It was like everything that happened and everything he had done just made me so angry and…….." he paused trying to control his sobs "I've never lost control like that before and it scared the hell out of me. I mean there have been times when I lost but………..I'm afraid of hurting you"

Pulling him into a hug she rubbed his back while he cried "listen to me, we all lose control sometimes and no one can expect you to completely block out your emotions all the time. And as for me, you haven't been able to hurt me yet so I think I can handle it"

"It's just I have never killed anyone in cold blood before and I was afraid you would hate me because of it"

Pulling out of the hug she took his head in her hands "you don't listen very well do you? I told you I could never hate you and as far as I am concerned that bastard got what he deserved. Ok, you hear me I don't hate you. I love you" she made sure to put a heavy emphasis on the last three words in order to make him understand. 

He nodded in reply as they lay back down on the bed and went back to sleep in each others arms. Both content that they had found a love that could withstand any obstacle that life would undoubtedly put in their way.

~~~

The End

~~~

Well that is it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I am working on a new fic but like I said before it won't be ready before I leave for Vegas……so you guys will just have to wait. R&R before you leave.


End file.
